This invention relates to magic amusement devices, and in particular to a magic wand with illumination means adapted to be flashed on and off by the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wand for use by magicians in which the illumination means is adapted to be flashed by the magician without disclosing the means for flashing nor the illumination means before flashing.